A Weasley Depression
by supreme queen1106
Summary: A super short story. Ron and Hermione are arguing and Harry is determined to get them back together. Ron acts weird and Harry soon finds out why: something terrible happened at The Burrow. Set during 6th year. WARNING: You may not find this story good.


Harry Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, were in a secret classroom which they had just discovered. They were doing their homework there, as the common room was getting pretty noisy at the moment. The Weasleys had been a bit depressed lately and no one told Harry why. He had tried talking to Ron about it, but he would just change the subject. Ron hadn't even told Hermione, which was weird cause she was his girlfriend. For reasons that Harry could not explain, Ron and Hermione kept glaring at each other.

" Ginny said you were seeing Krum." Ron said lividly.

" I wonder why she would tell you that." Hermione replied coldly. Ron's ears went scarlet.

" Are you calling my sister a liar?"

" Are you calling _me _a liar?"

" So are you seeing him or not?" Ron asked rather rudely.

" No. We're just friends." Hermione replied.

" I don't believe you." Ron said through gritted teeth.

" Ron, he's just a friend!" Hermione snapped.

" Oh, really? Ginny told me about you and him." Ron snarled.

" WELL, GINNY'S A LIAR THEN! Look, we are just friends. Got that?" Hermione spat. Ron glared at Hermione, his ears visibly going scarlet again. He slammed a book he was reading and immediately stalked away. No sooner had he done that, Hermione had burst into tears. Harry had no idea why they were arguing about Krum. Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

" Hermione, what was that about?" Harry asked after a while and Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes.

" I-I've b-been contacting V-Viktor alot lately and R-Ron is under the impression that I'm dating him." Hermione stuttered. Harry nodded in understanding.

" Hermione, why have you been contacting Viktor alot. I mean- I know you're friends, but I've never seen you send that much letters to him." Harry said seriously.

" I needed a friend to talk to." Hermione sniffed and Harry felt a pang of pain in his heart.

" Hermione, you could have talked to Ginny or me." Harry exclaimed but Hermione shook her head.

" Well, apparently Ginny told him that I'm inlove with Viktor. You don't get it." Hermione simply said and Harry was utterly confused. Hermione was one of his best friends. Why wouldn't she open up to him? Well, there was that time with the Time-Turner but that was a whole different situation.

" Why did you need a friend to talk to?" Harry asked.

" Ron's been... I don't know how to put this. He's been distancing himself from me." Hermione sighed. Harry nodded.

" Are you sure he's been distancing himself from you?"

" Yes, I'm sure! In fact, even Ginny is distancing herself from me!"

" Hermione, why haven't you talked to Ron about this?" Harry asked.

" I tried. He just wouldn't listen." Hermione sighed once more. Harry nodded automatically.

" I'll talk to him." Harry said and Hermione was stunned.

" Ooh, Harry I don't now about that-"

" Hermione, think about it. Maybe I can make Ron understand." Harry said and Hermione nodded. Harry decided that it was best to talk to Ron now.

" You're going to talk to him now?" Hermione asked.

" Yes. I'll see you in a bit!" Harry said and rushed out of the door. Harry checked the Gryffindor common room, the boys' dormitory, the Quidditch pitch, the courtyards, Hagrid's hut, the Great Hall and all the places that Ron would likely to have been in. But Harry could not find Ron anywhere Harry then went into the library and was surprised. Ron was standing in the library, reading a book. Ron was rarely ever at the library.

" Listen, Ron, we need to talk." Harry told Ron.

" Sure, mate. What's on your mind?" Ron asked and Harry told him everything that Hermione had told her. Ron raised his eyebrows when Harry had finished talking.

" So... do you think maybe you and Hermione could stop arguing all the time? Just make up and get back together again! Please?" Harry asked and Ron merely looked at him.

" Look, Harry, I'm sorry and I'll try to make it up with Hermione. I've just been stressed lately. There was something that happened back at the Burrow." Ron whispered to Harry and Harry waited for him to go on. " Well, Dad's had an accident, see."

" Accident? What accident?"

" He was attacked by three Death Eaters. He's at St. Mungo's now. His head went ten times it's original size. He's also gone a bit...flabby." Ron gulped. Now Harry understood why the Weasleys were depressed. He had not known that Arthur Weasley had been attacked by Death Eaters.

" But, I'll make it up with Hermione. I just... kinda lost it. But she had been contacting Krum a lot..."

" Look, Ron, they are friends, trust me. Just friends. I promise." Harry said and Ron nodded. Harry could tell that Ron understood. Ron hadn't reallly believed that Hermione was dating Krum in the first place. He had just been so depressed that he just believed things. " You know, Hermione's waiting-"

" Yeah. Let's go." Ron said and they alked back to the place where they last left Hermione in. She was reading an ancient runes book.

" Er, Hermione." Harry said and Hermione turned to look around. She saw Ron and stared at him with wide eyes.

" Hermione, I'm sorry. It's just, Dad's in hospital and-"

" What? How? What happened?" Hermione asked and Ron began telling her what happened.

" … I would also like to add that I'm really sorry." Ron said.

" Why did Ginny tell you that I was going out with Viktor?"  
" Ah, well, you see, she didn't. I just made that up." Ron said sheepishly and Hermione stared at him. Without any warning, they started kissing and Harry turned away. The End

**A/N: Okay, so please review. If any of you think that I was trying to make Ron evil, you're wrong. I love Ron very much and he is one of my favourite characters. I hope you liked it and review.**


End file.
